Winter Tales
by A-Study-In-Magic
Summary: A series of stories for the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event.
1. Day 1: First Snowfall

**Let It Snow**

 **Summary:** The first fall of snow is a magical event for Hecate and Ada.

* * *

Snow lightly drifted down from the heavens, and ice crystals clung to the trees, setting the woods aglow. It was there Ada saw her; sitting alone on the wooden bench looking up at the night sky as the snow came to rest on her shoulders, covering her black cloak and hat in white.

Ada walked towards her, hearing the snow crunch beneath her feet with each step she took. It had been three years since the last snowfall, but Ada could recall it as if it were only yesterday. She and Hecate were only friends at the time, never suspecting that only a few months later that their friendship would blossom into something more special. After that year, Ada became disappointed that there was no sign of snowfall for the next two years. She had wanted more than anything to have their first snowfall as a proper couple, but it seemed tonight would finally be their night.

When she had received Hecate's elusive note to meet her in the grounds of the school at nightfall, she felt her heart constrict wondering what her Deputy had planned. Ada had seen the same disappointment in Hecate's eyes year after year that the snow seemed to elude them. But now as her pink-gloved hands pulled her cloak tighter around her, she saw Hecate's attention now on her, as she took a seat next to her on the bench.

"I received your note, is everything alright, Hecate?"

"Everything is fine, Ada. I'm sorry for making you worry, but I've wanted to show you this for quite some time."

Ada looked at Hecate in confusion, when she saw Hecate stand up and started to chant a spell in Latin only understanding a few of the words. It was then she saw her Deputy had a small pouch was now emptying the contents into the palm of her hand. Ada sat and watched wondering what Hecate was doing when suddenly a silver and green fog started to rise from Hecate's palm and towards the night sky.

For a few seconds, nothing happened when suddenly a celestial ballet of green, purple, and pink lights started to dance across the night sky. Ada's eyes lit up in wonder at such a display, never having seen anything quite like it.

"It's beautiful, Hecate," Ada whispered in awe.

Hecate looked down at her with a loving smile, "not as beautiful as you."

Ada felt herself blush at such a declaration. She had wanted to see the Northern Lights for some time, but she never expected to see them so close to home. "However, did you manage this? It must have taken a considerable amount of magic."

"I'm afraid that's a professional secret, Ada," Hecate said with an amused glint in her eyes as she sat back down on the bench. "But I may have had some help to make all of this happen. I remember you telling me how you have always envisioned seeing the lights with your own eyes during our first snowfall three years ago. It took some planning, and I had hoped to have shown you last year, but due to the lack of snow, it wouldn't have had the same effect."

Ada's eyes softened as she rested her head against Hecate's shoulder, her eyes never leaving the night sky. "It was certainly worth the wait."

Hecate reached out and took one of Ada's gloved hands in her own and placed a small kiss on top of Ada's head.

"It was our first snowfall, three years ago, as friends but tonight it's our first snowfall, three years later, symbolising our love."

Ada sighed with contentment finally feeling complete that she had everything she needed right at this moment. "I love you, Hecate."

"I love you too, Ada," Hecate whispered pulling the smaller witch close as the snow continued to fall, while the stars and lights above them swirled in the sky, rejoicing their love and the promise of tomorrow.


	2. Day 2: Lights

**Merry and Bright**

 **Summary:** The lights danced and sparkled creating a tranquil soft glow.

* * *

Ada walked along the school corridors humming a gentle tune as she made her way to her office. It was only the second day in December, but she was already looking forward to spending the coming holiday alone with Hecate. Just the two of them, alone in a small cabin up north where they could hide away from the world.

The thought caused Ada to smile, they had both deserved some relaxation after the events of the current school term. Ada wanted to make the holiday special this year for Hecate, her deputy had more than deserved a break. She recalled Hecate's reluctance at first when she had suggested they escape to her family's small cabin, but after some persuasion, Hecate had finally agreed. They only had to wait ten more days for their remote cabin gateway, but Ada had already seen a change in the potion's mistress mood as the day grew closer. Hecate would deny it of course, but Ada saw right through her nonchalant facade.

She had just reached her office when she heard a familiar growl of frustration coming from the other side of the door. Ada's eyes narrowed as she opened the door wondering what had caused Hecate to make such a sound. As she stood in the doorway, she felt the corner of her mouth twitch as she tried to suppress a smile at the sight before her; at seeing the half-decorated Christmas tree in the corner, and Hecate sitting on the floor, using her magic to try and untangle what appeared to be fairy lights.

"Would you like a hand, Hecate?"

"No, thank you, Ada. I refuse to be defeated by _magical fairy lights_." Hecate muttered managing to untangle one part of the thin green cable only for another part to tangle. "I still don't understand why we can't use candles. It would be more traditional."

Ada smiled fondly at how Hecate always seemed to treasure the traditional ways. "I would normally agree with you, Hecate, but I would rather we didn't start a fire."

"I suppose." Hecate agreed never taking her eyes off her task only to throw the tangled mess across the room.

"Now, now Hecate," Ada said walking across her office and bent down to pick up the lights. "Have you tried to untangle them without using magic?"

"Without mmmagic?"

Ada smiled, "Yes, you would be surprised at what can be achieved by the old ways as you often like to remind me."

Hecate was sceptical if magic couldn't untangle those lights she was more than sure a non-magical way would cause the same result.

"Very well, why don't you try, Ada while I finish decorating the rest of the tree."

Ada watched as Hecate used her magic to finish decorating the green pine tree with an assorted colour of tinsel and baubles. The tree looked magnificent, but she was sure the lights would make it even more special.

Looking down at the lights in her hands, she began the slow process of beginning to untangle them. She had warned Hecate to carefully pack them away last year to avoid a situation like their current one.

It was thirty minutes later and Hecate was adding the last bauble to the tree when she heard Ada's triumphant squeal of excitement.

"I take it you managed to untangle the lights, Ada?" Hecate said while turning to see Ada still in her kneeling position on the floor with the lights untangled on the floor in front of her.

"You were right, Hecate. Sometimes the old ways are the best." Ada smirked standing to her feet.

Hecate's eyes lit up in amusement, "yes, it would appear so. Shall we?"

Ada nodded and with Hecate's help, the two of them magically wove the fairy lights around the tree being careful not to rectangle them. Once they were in position, Hecate waved her hand, and the lights came to life.

"It looks wonderful, Hecate," Ada whispered standing close to her deputy who stared at her work with pride.

The white lights sparkled off the vibrant ornaments causing a beautiful twinkling effect. Hecate cast a sideways glance towards Ada, the soft lights of the tree reflected brightly in the depths of her blue eyes.

"I take it you approve."

"Most definitely. It's perfect."

"Not quite, there is something missing," Hecate said picking up the burgundy star outlined in gold glitter from the wooden table. "Would you like to do the honours, Ada?"

"I would love to, but only if you join me."

"Together," Hecate whispered.

"Together." Ada agreed. "The way it was always meant to be."

The two witches shared a loving smile, as their magic joined causing the star to float towards the top of the tree, before resting on top.

"Now, it's perfect."

"I couldn't agree more," Ada whispered admiring the tranquillity of the lights casting a soft glow around her office.

While the lights were beautiful, they didn't compare to Hecate. It was she who shone the brightest and would always be her light in her darkest days forever guiding her home.


	3. Day 3: Mistletoe

**Under the Mistletoe**

 **Summary:** For who should ever stand under the mistletoe, no harm will befall them, only a kiss, to show a token of their love.

* * *

Hecate transferred herself back to her potion's classroom trying to dispel the image of Ada smiling sweetly as she kissed Gwen, Dimity, and Algernon under the mistletoe. She never understood the need for such a tradition. To her mistletoe was a magical and sacred plant that had aided her in creating an antidote against various poisons, not a tool to initiate a kiss between to unsuspecting individual's.

Walking over to her workstation, she reignited the flame below her cauldron and continued to brew the potion she had started earlier that morning. Hecate should have known to stay in the confines of her lab, rather than venturing out into the castle. It was the same every year, causing her to check above the doorways before entering a room. She swore Dimity did it to infuriate her. The mere thought, caused Hecate to crush the bezoar in the mortar more harshly than she intended as she let out all her pent-up frustration.

If anyone saw her now, they would no doubt think she was jealous when it couldn't be far from the truth. She was envious. Envious that her colleagues found it so easy to take part in an old tradition while she found the prospect terrifying. The thought of kissing anyone other than Ada in any situation made her feel uncomfortable. Even if it was just a peck on the cheek like the kisses Ada and her colleagues had shared earlier; she still wouldn't be able to go through with it. It was no doubt another anomaly that her colleagues could add to their ever-growing list about her.

As she emptied the crushed bezoar to her cauldron she turned to the cabinet behind her and looked for the next ingredient only to find she had none. It was one thing for Dimity to plant mistletoe over the castle every year, but it was another to steal it from her own potion's lab.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear her classroom door open or the sound of gentle footsteps behind her.

"I thought I would find you here, Hecate," Ada said softly watching as Hecate slowly turned around to face her. "You left in quite a hurry."

"My apologies, Ada, but you know how I feel about Dimity and her mistletoe antics. It's the same every year, only this time she has taken it without my permission and from _my_ personal ingredients."

It was then Ada saw the opened potion book on her desk next to the bubbling cauldron. "I take it you needed the mistletoe."

"I only need the berries, but it looks like another potion will have to go to waste thanks to our _Star of the Sky_."

Ada tried not to smile at hearing Hecate's disapproval of Dimity's title. "How many berries do you need?"

"Four, if we want to ensure that the potion will work."

"I see," Ada whispered. "I may be able to help you Hecate, but only if I have your permission."

"I would be thankful for the help, Ada, but unless you have a collection of mistletoe berries in your office…" Hecate started only for her words to fail her as she saw Ada's hand open to reveal three mistletoe berries in the palm of her hand.

"How on earth did you manage to acquire those?"

"I plucked them from the mistletoe that Dimity so eloquently acquired from you. After you kiss one under the mistletoe you pluck one of the berries from the plant. Once all the berries are gone, the bough no longer has the power shall we say to command kisses. It's an old folklore tale one that has been passed through generations."

Hecate looked at the berries in wonder, "there is only three Ada, the potion needs four."

"I know, which is why I asked for your permission to acquire the fourth," Ada said withdrawing the sprig of mistletoe from her grey cardigan pocket. "But only if you want to. There is no pressure, Hecate, you can say no. I won't take offence and it won't make me love you any less."

Hecate saw that there was indeed one berry remaining as she thought over Ada's words, secretly touched that she was giving her the choice. Though she shouldn't be surprised. Ada always thought of others in any given situation. It was just one of the many traits that made Hecate fall in love with her.

"You could never pressure me, Ada and I give you my permission."

"Are you sure, Hecate?"

Hecate gave her a loving smile, "more than sure."

Ada returned her smile, knowing that the next few moments were one she would always treasure. "I would normally use magic to hang it above us, but since your potion seems to be demanding attention, we will have to do this the old-fashioned way."

"You know me well, Ada." Hecate said watching as Ada held the sprig of green leaves with a single white berry above them. "but you don't need mistletoe to kiss me."

Their gazes locked. Ada felt her breath quicken as Hecate pulled her into her arms. Not saying another word, Hecate leaned down gently caught Ada's lips with hers in a soft loving kiss.

When they pulled away from each other, their eyes remained locked as they shared a smile.

"I believe you now have your four berries," Ada said softly.

"Yes, it would seem so, but perhaps next year we should find a sprig of mistletoe for ourselves with more berries."

"I believe that can be arranged, but I thought you were against the mistletoe tradition?" Ada looked up at her in amusement.

"I am, but you are an exception, Ada. I would gladly indulge in the tradition with you and only you."

"You always are full of surprises, Hecate. I'll treasure those moments always." Ada declared ready to pluck the remaining berry from the mistletoe when Hecate stopped her.

"Is there any rule as to how many kisses you can have with one berry remaining?"

"I don't believe so, why?"

Hecate answered her question with another kiss, while the potion brewed behind them completely forgotten as they got lost in their special moment. For who should ever stand under the humble mistletoe, no harm will befall them, only a kiss, to show a token of their love.


	4. Day 4: Party

**A Party To Remember**

 **Summary:** Hecate was never keen on Cackles annual winter party, but a surprise from Ada may help change her mind.

* * *

Hecate stood in the shadows surveying the great hall, secretly admiring the hard work that the girls and Ada had put in for tonight's party. It now looked like a winter wonderland thanks to the icicle lights hanging from the ceiling casting a dim glow around the hall and white silver fabric draping down the stone walls. In the corner sat a large tree decorated with an assortment of decorations, tinsel, and lights. Even the four tables that we evenly placed on each side of the hall looked spectacular with a different centerpiece on each that was accompanied by a few candles.

She had yet to venture from her hiding spot, feeling self-conscious as to what the girls would say when they saw her. Gone was her usual black high collar dress, now she wore a silver and midnight blue sleeveless ball gown adorned with beaded crystals. Her hair that had always been in her signature tight bun now flowed like a river down her back in gentle curls. Hecate had no idea what she was thinking when she picked out the dress that she had hidden away for years, but deep down she knew she had wanted to at least make an effort for Ada.

The mere thought of the Headmistress made the night more appealing, but she hadn't got the chance to speak with her so far. Whenever she thought Ada was heading in her general direction, one for the girls or her colleagues would intervene. Unsure what else to do, she took a cautious sip of the contents in her glass trying not to scrunch up her face at the strong taste of lime along with another ingredient she couldn't quite identify. Deciding not to drink any more of the offending drink she placed it on the table behind her that was decorated with an assortment of cakes and sweets.

Hecate should have known Ada would settle on having sweets and cakes at the annual Cackles Winter Party rather than sustainable food. She shook her head wishing to be anywhere else but here. She was never keen on parties. Whenever she had been invited in the past she had politely declined with an excuse as to why she couldn't attend. However, this time she couldn't refuse. Ada had been so excited at the prospect of her attending, that she didn't want to be the reason that her spark of happiness was extinguished. She had promised Ada that she would stay for an hour or two at most yet she was still here.

"Cheer up, HB! It's meant to be a party!" Dimity called out to her from across the hall.

Hecate rolled her eyes at seeing Dimity wearing what appeared to be reindeer antlers on her head that clashed with her silver dress. She also noticed the cup in her hand no doubt containing that horrible lime concoction. Hecate was about to comment when she saw Dimity was no longer paying her any attention but was instead chatting and laughing with Gwen and Algernon.

Looking around the hall she tried to see any sign of Ada amongst the girls, but it seemed she had disappeared yet again. Trying to hide her disappointment, she was ready to leave when she saw Ada across the hall. Hecate felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Ada walk towards her in an ankle length light tulip tulle gown with matching flowers contrasting on the ivory beaded bodice. To Hecate, she almost looked angelic, as the lights encased Ada in a gentle glow.  
"I was hoping you would still be here, Hecate," Ada said giving her a tender smile. "You look beautiful."

Hecate ducked her head to hide the blush she could feel spread across her cheeks. "Thank you, so do you."

"To be honest, this dress is completely uncomfortable," Ada admitted in amusement. "Next year, I think we will do without a dress code."

Hecate was silently relieved that she wouldn't have to go to such a considerable amount of effort next year should she decide to attend. "You certainly won't hear any objection from me, Ada. I feel like a fool in this gown."

"Is that the reason as to why you have been hiding here, Hecate?"

"Yes, I would rather the girls didn't see me dressed like this, they would never take me seriously again."

"On the contrary, I believe they will be happy to see you. I've already overheard a few of the girls asking if you would be in attendance this evening."

"Really?" Hecate asked in disbelief.

Ada nodded, "They care about you Hecate. We all do. Now, why don't we join Dimity and the others for a few moments? If you still feel uncomfortable, then we can leave."

Hecate's eyes softened, "I wouldn't want to ruin your night, Ada. Not after all the hard work you put in."

"You won't be," Ada reassured her while reaching out to take Hecate's hand in her own. "I'm sure Dimity and the others won't realise if we're gone."

"If you're sure, Ada."

"I'm more than sure, now let's see what our esteem colleagues are finding so amusing."

Hecate took a deep breath and let Ada guide her over the hall towards Dimity and Gwen trying to ignore the stares of the girls as they walked passed.

"You're doing fine, Hecate," Ada whispered squeezing her hand.

Hecate didn't reply as she kept her attention in front of her trying to ignore everyone around her.

"Wow, you're looking great HB. I was wondering if you were ever going to join us."

"I won't be staying long."

"Shame, Gwen has just gone to get some music to really get this party started."

Hecate shuddered at the thought of having Dimity asking her to dance. The last thing she needed to top off this night was to make a bigger fool of herself. She didn't get the chance to offer a retort when suddenly the hall was filled with a loud upbeat festive melody.

"Now we're talking. Fancy a dance, HB?"

"I do not _dance_ , Miss Drill." Hecate admonished. "But I thank you for the offer."

"Shame, come on Algernon let's show them how it's done," Dimity said pulling the wizard towards the dance floor leaving him no choice but to follow.

Hecate while feeling bad for Algernon was secretly glad that Dimity had accepted her decision.

"I think I'm ready to call it a night, Ada."

"Very well, Hecate, but before we go there is something I want to show you," Ada said quickly transferring them from the great hall.

When they materialised a few seconds later, Hecate felt a shiver go through her realising Ada had taken them outside to the gardens.

"Follow me," Ada said guiding them down the candlelit garden path.

As they entered the wooden archway, Hecate felt a lump in her throat at seeing the usually plain white gazebo now surrounded with a mix of pink and red roses, while the wooden beams and roof was outlined with fairy lights, creating a warmth as they sparkled in the darkness.

"I know you aren't one for parties or dancing, Hecate, but I thought we could have our own private party away from prying eyes."

It was then Hecate noticed a similar table that was present in the Great Hall next to the gazebo filled with cakes and sweets along with another centerpiece of a single red rose encased in a block of ice.

"Do you like it?"

Hecate let go of Ada's hand and walked almost in a trance towards the centre piece having never never seen anything quite like it. "It's beautiful, Ada, but you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"It was no trouble, Hecate. I wanted to make this night special for you." Ada told her just as a soft melody filled the air.

"Ada?" Hecate asked confused.

"I know you said you don't dance," Ada said softly walking towards her. "But I was wondering if I may have the honour of one dance?"

Hecate wordlessly nodded, as Ada retook her hand and guided her into the gazebo, while she tried to slow the frantic beating of her heart.

When they came to a stop in the centre, Ada kept hold of Hecate's hand while the other wrapped around her deputy's slender waist, pulling her close, creating no space between them.

"Trust me," Ada whispered.

"Always," was Hecate's simple reply as she rested her head on top of Ada's as their bodies swayed to the music both of them getting lost in their special moment. For while the party in the castle was due to come to an end, Ada and Hecate's party was only just beginning.


	5. Day 5: Baking

**The Secret Ingredient**

 **Summary:** When a various assortment of cakes start to appear in the staff room each morning, Ada goes to the kitchen's to thank Mrs Tapioca only to be met with an unexpected surprise.

* * *

Ada walked towards the kitchen to thank Mrs. Tapioca for the various assortment of cakes that she had so kindly baked for the staff and students over the past few days. From white chocolate, orange and cranberry sponge topped with meringue kisses, to salted caramel yule log, and not forgetting today's treat; festive brownies with crunchy amaretti biscuits and rich chocolate truffles spritzed with edible gold spray. She had never tasted anything quite so delicious. Mrs. Tapioca had outshone herself this time.

As she walked down the corridor towards the kitchen's she pushed open the door only to stop in shock at disbelief at seeing not Mrs. Tapioca bur rather Hecate wearing a white apron, with specks of flour covering her face as she added various ingredients to the bowl on the table.

"Hecate?"

The potion's mistress jumped and looked over at Ada in panic. "It's not what it looks like, Ada."

Ada walked over to Hecate and looked down at the table to see a bakery book opened to the page showing the ingredients for a lemon meringue cheesecake. To Ada, the recipe looked complicated and challenging, but from the various ingredients laid out across the table, it seemed Hecate knew what she was doing.

"I didn't know you baked, Hecate." Ada looked up at her deputy in wonder wondering what other talents the potion's mistress was hiding.

Hecate bowed her head and continued to add the various other ingredients to the mixture. "I used to do it with my mother when I was a child. I found it relaxing, I still do. After she passed, I stopped baking altogether, it brought back too many memories."

"Yet, here you are," Ada said almost transfixed as she watched Hecate start to blend all the ingredients in the bowl together. "What made you restart?"

"Pippa. She asked me to bake a cake for her birthday last month. I declined of course, but Pippa can be persistent when she needs to be." Hecate muttered as she poured the blended mixture into the metal tin. "I finally relented of course, but a part of me was nervous that I would have forgotten everything my mother taught me. So, it was quite a shock when everything seemed to come flooding back and it made me realise how much I missed it."

Ada watched confused as Hecate tapped the tin few times sharply on the counter.

"It's to get rid of any bubbles," Hecate told her with a smile, placing the tin back in the oven.

"Of course it is." Ada whispered, "how long does it take to bake?"

"Forty minutes, but I still need to make the lemon layer. You're more than welcome to help me, Ada."

Ada's eyes widened, "That's quite alright, Hecate. Baking was never one of my strongest talents."

"I can teach you. All you need is to do is follow the instructions and have patience. Think of it as if you were making a potion."

Ada suddenly felt nervous as she looked at the remaining ingredients with trepidation, though the thought of baking with Hecate sounded like a lovely idea.

"If you're sure, Hecate, then I would be honoured."

"Okay, so to start we need to add the lemon curd," Hecate said waiting for Ada to hand her the ingredient.

"Lemon curd, lemon curd, ah here we go." Ada picked up the ingredient and spooned it into a new clean glass bowl. "What do we need next?"

"One large egg, plus three large yolks, saving the whites."

Ada at her in confusion not understanding a word of what Hecate had just told her.

Hecate shook her head fondly, and picked up the large egg and handed it to Ada who was ready to place it in the mixture.

"Ada, you need to crack it first."

"Of course, I knew that," Ada muttered trying to her embarrassment.

"Let me show you."

Ada saw Hecate move to stand behind her, feeling the other woman pressed against her back, as she reached around and placed her hands over Ada's. "Rather than cracking it against the bowl, it's better to use a flat surface," Hecate whispered in Ada's ear, helping her crack the egg.

"Now what?"

"We need to save the whites, but ensure we get three yolks. So, in order to do that, you need to gently pull the two halves apart."

Ada nodded trying hard to concentrate on following Hecate's instructions which were proving difficult thanks to their close proximity. Holding her breath, she let Hecate guide her movements, watching as the white of the egg drained into one of the smaller bowls, leaving the yolk remaining.

"Now we have separated the yolk we can add it to the mixture," Hecate said guiding Ada's hands over to the larger bowl and dropping the yolk inside.

"See, there's nothing to it. We just need to repeat the steps two more times."

"But it says one large egg." Ada turned around to look up at Hecate seeing her eyes soften.

"Yes, but the egg only has one yolk we need an additional two eggs to get the mixture correct."

"I see."

"Would you like to try with the other two eggs on your own?"

Ada shook her head, "I would rather we didn't tempt fate, Hecate."

"Alright." Hecate smiled as they repeated the same process of separating the yolks from the other two eggs.

Once the step was complete, Ada tried to hide her disappointment when she felt Hecate's hands leave her own as she moved back to her original position beside her.

"Next, we need to juice the lemon."

Ada picked up the yellow fruit thankful that she at least knew how to do that simple step, but she wouldn't have minded if Hecate decided to show her. When she was sure they managed to get all the juice from the lemon, Ada added it to the mixture while Hecate added three tablespoons of flour just as the kitchen was filled with a loud ringing from the egg timer.

"It seems the filling has cooked, do you mind gently whisking this, while I get the tin from the oven?"

"Of course, Hecate," Ada said with a smile, picking up the whisk and started to mix the ingredients together. The strong smell of lemons overtook her senses causing her mouth to water.

While Ada was mixing the lemon layer, Hecate carefully brought over the tin containing the base and filling and placed it on the table next to Ada.

"Does this look okay?" Ada asked showing her the deep yellowish brown contents of the mixed ingredients.

"It looks perfect, Ada. We just need to spoon it over the cheesecake base, then pop it in the oven for another forty minutes. Then it needs to chill overnight."

Ada tried to hide her disappointment as she evenly spread the lemon layer over the base. "Could we not use a spell to hurry the process along?"

Hecate raised an eyebrow in amusement, "I suppose we could try and see what happens."

Standing in front of the half cooked cheesecake, Ada waited with bated breath hoping that her idea and Hecate's spell would work. When the spell was complete, Hecate inspected the cake, satisfied that her spell seemed to have worked.

"Well, did it work Hecate?"

"It would appear that it has, Ada."

"How wonderful, now we can add the finishing touches, which is the meringues," Ada said with excitement. "I'll leave those to your expertise, Hecate."

Hecate smirked as she got to work on the meringues trying not to get distracted at feeling Ada's eyes watching her every movement. The meringues always left her feeling nervous and worried that they wouldn't turn out the way they were supposed to.

As she got to the final stage of pouring the syrup in a slow steady stream, she held her breath hoping that she didn't make a mistake. It was only when the meringue stiffened, that she inwardly sighed with relief.

Ada watched in awe as Hecate repeated the step six more times with ease. There was no denying her deputy was a natural at baking. She could already picture the look of shock and disbelief on her colleagues and the girl's faces at seeing their normally strict potion's mistress covered in flour while baking what Ada was sure would be a delicious cake.

When the final meringue was made, Hecate started to pile them on top of the cheesecake, then used the same spell she had used earlier to gently caramelise the top of the meringues.

"Voila, one Lemon Meringue Cheesecake," Hecate said with pride as she admired her work.

"It looks wonderful, Hecate. May I?" Ada asked eager to have a taste.

"You never have to ask, Ada," Hecate replied softly cutting a piece of the cheesecake with the fork and held it in front of Ada's lips for her to taste.

A soft moan escaped Ada causing Hecate to blush, "I take it you approve?"

"Most definitely. You've surpassed yourself again, Hecate." Ada said softly, reaching up to gently wipe the flour from Hecate's cheek. "I don't know how you do it."

"I add my own special secret ingredient."

"Which is?" Ada asked feeling her heartbeat quicken as Hecate leaned down and whispered a single word into her ear.

"Love."


	6. Day 6: Gifts

**The Greatest Gift**

 **Summary:** The best gifts come from the heart.

* * *

Hecate reached down and picked up the perfectly wrapped gift that was sitting on the floor in front of her private quarters wondering who it was from. Turning over the gold trimmed tag, she felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw it was from Ada.

Looking around to make sure there was no one around, she started to open the gift, being careful not to rip the gold and silver a snowflake wrapping paper. It was clear that Ada had put a lot of work to ensure the gift was wrapped perfectly.

When the last of the paper was removed, Hecate was now staring at a black box with a note in Ada's familiar scrawl stuck on top. As she started to read over the note, her eyes widened in disbelief suddenly realising what the box contained. Opening the lid, she felt tears gather in her eyes, as her fingers traced the faded gold lettering on the black leather bound potion book.

She thought it was lost, after her original copy was destroyed by Agatha, after one of her many temper tantrums. Hecate had tried to save it, but there was nothing she could do. Ada had apologised profusely for her sister's actions that day, believing that it was her fault. It had taken days for her to reassure Ada that she wasn't to blame. Hecate had tried for years trying to find another copy, as the potion book had gone out of print years ago.

Hecate took out the book from the box and opened the cover noticing that it was a first edition copy. It must have cost Ada a small fortune. She was at loss for words at receiving such a thoughtful gift from the person she had come to love. Placing the book back in the box, she made sure it was secured then transferred herself to Ada's office completely unaware that Dimity had witnessed the full scene.

A few seconds later, Hecate materialised outside Ada's office and softly knocked on the door before stepping inside. She saw Ada sitting behind her desk, that was now covered in red and gold wrapping paper along with a long silver box in front of her.

"Ada," Hecate said seeing the Headmistress look over at her, seeing the unshed tears shining in her blue eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"It couldn't be more perfect, Hecate. I'm just in awe of your gift. It's beautiful."

Hecate froze, unsure what gift Ada was speaking of. It was only when Ada pulled out a single blood red and yellow mixed rose from the box. She had to agree with Ada, it certainly was beautiful and unique.

"It's lovely, Ada. But I'm afraid to tell you, that the gift you received wasn't from me."

Ada's brow furrowed in confusion, "Are you sure Hecate? Because the note that accompanied it is in your handwriting and signed by you."

"May I see the note?" Hecate asked walking over to Ada's desk while keeping a hold of her own present.

Ada wordlessly handed over the parchment, watching as Hecate quickly analysed it. "It is your handwriting, Hecate."

"It is, but I would remember sending you such a gift, Ada."

Ada frowned, it was then she saw the gift in Hecate's hands. "It seems I'm not the only one who received a gift."

Hecate looked down at the box in her hands, her earlier enjoyment fading as quickly as it had come.

"The note said it was from you. I take It you never sent me it?"

Ada shook her head sadly, "No, what did you receive?"

Hecate handed over the box for Ada to open seeing the disbelief in her eyes. "How on earth did they manage to find a copy?"

"I have no idea; I was going to ask you. In fact, it's why I came here, and also to thank you for the gift along with your note."

"It seems we have been 'stitched up' as Agatha would say. "I'm sorry, Hecate."

"Don't be, it's not your fault, Ada," Hecate said sadly. "I had hoped…"

Ada smiled in understanding, "I do have a gift for you, Hecate, though it may not be as extravagant as the potion book you received, I hope it means just as much to you." She rose from her chair and moved around her desk so she was standing in front of her deputy. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Hecate breathed deeply and closed her eyes, curious as to the gift Ada had gotten her. She could hear the gentle ticking of the clock on top of the fireplace behind her but there was no other sound. She wondered if Ada was even still in her office.

Suddenly feeling nervous she was ready to open her eyes when she felt something cold and heavy being placed in the palm of her hand.

"Okay, you can open them."

Hecate opened her eyes and looked down to see that Ada had presented her with an elegant vintage mechanical pocket watch attached to a long gold chain.

"It's beautiful, Ada," Hecate whispered carefully inspecting the watch's design.

"Turn it over."

Hecate did what Ada had asked, to see an inscription engraved around the metal. _'Your time is my time. Forever & Always.'_

She felt a lump in her throat as she read over the inscription. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Hecate. I just want you to know that I will always be by your side, every second of every minute of every hour of every day. For the rest of our lives. I hope you'll wear this and accept it as a token of my love for you."

"I will treasure it always, Ada," Hecate said softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently then leaned down, softly kissing her lips.

The soft and tender kiss spoke to Ada's heart, promising her forever. It was then she knew she had made the right decision in regards to her gift.

After a few moments, they broke apart, as they gazed into each other's eyes seeing their love reflecting back at them.

"Will you do the honours?."

"Nothing would please me more," Ada said taking the necklace from Hecate's hand and placed it over her head, letting the watch rest just below her heart. "It suits you, just like I knew it would. Dimity was positive that you would hate it and suggested something else."

Hecate's eyes narrowed, "Strange she said the same to me when I suggested a gift to give you. You don't think?"

Ada turned and looked at the two opened gifts on her desk, "Surely she wouldn't."

"Oh, she would. I think I will be having a few chosen words with, Miss Drill in regards to today's events."

"I'm sure she meant well, Hecate," Ada said turning to look back at the woman she loved. "Besides' I quite like the Ada Rose."

"The what?"

"It's what you called, or rather Dimity called the rose she gave me."

"I see," Hecate muttered trying to control her emotions.

Ada looked at her in worry, "What's the matter, Hecate?"

"That rose you received, I grew and hand-picked myself. I called it the Ada Rose. I was terrified to give it to you. Dimity saw me throwing it away, and confronted me about it. So, I told her that it was supposed to be a gift for you, but I changed my mind. She must have taken it from the bin when I wasn't looking and decided to give it to you because I was too cowardly to do so in the end."

"You're the bravest person I know Hecate. I truly mean that and nothing could ever change my mind."

"You put too much faith in me, Ada."

"It's the truth," Ada reassured her taking her hand. "Even though Dimity sent me the rose, the time, the thought and the effort that went into the gift itself was all down to you. No one has ever given me something so special, Hecate. Every gift you give me, every moment we share, I'll treasure them in my heart. Forever and always."


	7. Day 7: Ice Skating

**To Skate Or Not To Skate**

 **Summary:** Ada convinces Hecate to give Dimity some Ice Skating lessons.

* * *

When Ada had suggested the idea of ice skating, she had seen Miss Drill's hesitation at the idea, now she fully understood the reason why she was so hesitant.

"We should go and help her, Hecate," Ada said watching Dimity who was currently trying to ice skate but was failing miserably.

"I thought our ' _Star of the Sky'_ being so talented at sports would know how to ice skate," Hecate replied trying not to roll her eyes when Dimity lost her balance and fell on the cold hard ice yet again. "I don't see how we can help, Ada."

Ada looked up at Hecate with a mischievous glint in her eye, "you could teach her."

"Out of the question! There is no way I will be able to teach Miss Drill how to _ice skate_. She's already fallen six times already and we have only been at the lake for ten minutes."

"I recall I was very much the same when I was first learning, yet you didn't seem to have any problem teaching me."

Hecate opened and closed her mouth unsure how to reply. "That was different. It was our first date. Of course, I was going to teach you. Besides, I'm sure Miss Bat will be more than happy to give Miss Drill a few lessons."

They both looked over at Miss Bat who now appeared to be happily skating a figure of eight on the ice and laughing joyfully.

"Normally I would agree with you, Hecate, however, I think what Miss Drill needs is someone who will show her the basics and instill some confidence into her," Ada said softly trying not to wince when she saw Miss Drill try to stand only to re-land on her back. "I wouldn't normally ask, but I'm afraid she is going to injure herself unless we intervene."

Hecate felt her resolve break when she saw Ada's bowed head and her blue eyes looking up at her in sadness. She felt her heart melt unable to ignore or say no to Ada whenever she gave her such a look.

"Fine, I'll try and teach Miss Drill how to skate. Though at this rate I don't believe we will accomplish anything here today."

Ada gave her a beaming smile, "thank you, Hecate. I'm sure Dimity will appreciate the lessons."

"We shall see," Hecate whispered then glided over to where Miss Drill was lying on the ice-covered pond. "I believe you could use a hand up."

"I can manage, HB," Dimity said through clenched teeth as she tried to concentrate on keeping her balance.

"Define manage? If you keep falling on that same patch of ice you are going to end up falling through it."

"Now you're over exaggerating," Dimity said looking through the thick ice to see the black murky waters below suddenly feeling apprehensive.

"Exaggerate? I have never exaggerated in my life." Hecate said offended at the remark.

"Let me refresh your memory, _'the craft is in decline.'_ Dimity mimicked Hecate causing the potion's mistresses nostrils to flare. "Sound familiar?"

"I do not appreciate being mocked, Miss Drill just because you are incapable of standing up on some ice do not take your frustrations out on me. I am only trying to… help."

Dimity bowed her head resigned that she may as well swallow her pride and accept Hecate's help. "Alright, HB you win. Now help me up."

Hecate rolled her eyes knowing it was the best apology she was going to receive under current circumstances. Holding out her hand, Dimity reached out and grabbed Hecate's offered hand, letting the taller witch help her to her feet.

It was a few moments later that Dimity finally managed to stand, by gripping onto Hecate's arms, causing the deputy to wince at the tightness of Miss Drill's hold.

"If I'm going to give you lessons, Miss Drill you may want to relax your grip."

Dimity cheeks flushed and tried to move back only to nearly fall. Hecate reached out to grab her, just managing to catch her. "Since you like to spend more time laying on the ice, perhaps it would be best to teach you how to fall without injuring yourself."

"Great, and how do we do that exactly?"

"If you anticipate falling, which in your case is very likely, you bend your knees and squat in a dip position."

Dimity looked at her as if she were crazy. "Surely that won't work."

Hecate mentally counted to ten, "Perhaps you would like a demonstration?"

"Yes, I believe I would."

"Very well, but remember what I said," Hecate warned pushing Dimity away from her.

Dimity let out a squeal of shock and surprise that she didn't think twice and followed Hecate's advice. Closing her eyes, she waited for the hard impact of her body hitting the ice. When no impact came, she cautiously opened her eyes to see that she was still in her squat position mere inches from the ice.

"Believe me now." Hecate raised an eyebrow daring her to try and deny it.

"Okay, HB you've made your point. Now a little help please."

"Honestly," Hecate muttered.

"What's next?" Dimity asked once she was back in an upright position.

"Learning to stop. Stand with your feet together, then push your feet apart while skating and stick one skate out sideways. This will push some frost off of the ice and cause your body to come to a stop. Like so."

Dimity watched as Hecate glided around the ice doing various twist and turns, slowly picking up speed. She couldn't help but watch transfixed wondering if Hecate had ever considered ice skating as a professional career. She came out of her thoughts when she heard the sharp scrape of ice as Hecate came to a stop next to her.

"Are you ready to try some gliding?"

Dimity reluctantly nodded and took Hecate's hands, letting the taller witch guide her around the pond her movements stiff.

"You need to relax. March forward two steps letting your body glide forward and keep your knees slightly bent."

Dimity did as she was told, suddenly finding it easier to move. She was about to look down when Hecate's sharp voice caused her to look up.

"Keep your eyes on me. The worst thing you can do is look down. It won't help you skate any better not to mention it can cause accidents. The last thing we need is another lecture from Miss Gullet on _Health and Safety_."

Dimity groaned at the mere thought. They already had two this week, they didn't need a third.

"Keep my eyes on you, got it. Let's hope Ada doesn't get jealous easily, HB."

Hecate looked at her confused, "why would Ada get jealous?"

"Because I'm keeping… You know it doesn't matter." Dimity said trying to suppress a smirk at how clueless Hecate could be for an intelligent witch.

"We're going to pick up speed, then you're going to stop exactly as I showed you," Hecate ordered. "Understood?"

"Understood," Dimity repeated feeling the icy wind blow against her face as they started to pick up speed.

Ada watched from the sidelines as Hecate helped Dimity glide around the pond with an amused smile.

"How are they getting on?" Gwen asked stopping beside Ada.

"Dimity seems to be making progress."

Gwen inwardly winced having a different definition of progress. It seemed she was still unsteady on her feet and if it wasn't for Hecate's firm grip on Dimity, the sports teacher would surely have fallen yet again.

"Ada, perhaps it would be best if we got Dimity some professional lessons."

"Not to worry, Gwen, Hecate is a marvellous teacher. Miss Drill will be skating in no time. What could possibly go wrong?"

Gwen was about to reply when she saw Dimity hadn't stopped as Hecate told her causing both witches to fall down hard on the ice.

"Still think nothing could go wrong?" Gwen asked sharing a worried look with Ada.

Ada chose to ignore the comment and skated over to her fallen colleagues with Gwen gliding behind her.

"Hecate, Dimity are you both alright?"

"I will be once Miss Drill decides to get off me." Hecate hissed in frustration.

"Sorry HB. I forgot how to stop."

"That much was evident. Ten points for observation."

Ada and Gwen moved to help Dimity up off of Hecate, allowing the potion's mistress to get to her feet. "When I tell you to do something, Miss Drill I expect you to follow my orders with precision. Now, I believe that is enough lessons for one day." Hecate said with finality and transferred leaving Ada to stare at the now empty spot in sadness.

"Go after her, Ada. I'll make sure Dimity gets back to the castle without any more mishaps."

"Thank you, Miss Bat," Ada said gratefully then transferred herself back to the castle in search for Hecate.

When she arrived in her office, she saw Hecate's discarded ice skates and the woman in question sitting on the couch in front of the fire lost in thought. Perhaps Miss Bat was right, and Dimity needed professional lessons. Discarding her own ice skates, she walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her deputy.

"I'm sorry, Hecate. I should have never have put you in such a position."

Hecate turned causing Ada's eyes to widen in worry at seeing a small cut surrounded by a dark purple bruise at the side of her temple. "Oh, Hecate," Ada whispered as she tenderly inspected the wound noticing it appeared to be just a graze.

"It's not your fault, Ada. Though, I refuse to give Dimity any more lessons. That _woman_ is incompetent when it comes to following basic instructions."

"You won't have to." Ada softly caressed the side of Hecate's face. "I promise."

"Thank you, Ada."

Ada leaned forward and placed a kiss on Hecate's forehead. "I have just the thing that will cheer you up."

Hecate looked at Ada confused when suddenly two steaming cups of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows appeared on the table in front of them. Ada picked up the mugs and handed one to Hecate, who took it gratefully. Taking a small sip, she let the sweet taste of cream and chocolate heat her up; while relaxing back against the couch, feeling Ada snuggle beside her.

"I have to say that despite today's events, there was one good thing that came out of all of this."

"Oh, and what was that?"

Hecate looked at Ada with a small smile, "At least we now know what to give Dimity for Christmas."

Ada chuckled and rested her head against Hecate's shoulder, "we certainly do."


	8. Day 8: Decorating

**When We're Together**

 **Summary:** Ada asks the girls and Hecate to help her decorate the tree in the Great Hall.

* * *

Hecate watched from the shadows as the girls had free reign to decorate the tree in the Great Hall. She couldn't believe Ada had agreed to it. So far, there seemed to be more tinsel covering the girls than what there was on the tree. Not to mention the stone floor was covered in a variety of various colourful ornaments and baubles. One thing was for certain, she wouldn't be cleaning up the mess.

"How is it going, Hecate?"

"See for yourself, Ada. There is no order, no colour scheme. I shudder to see the finished result."

"Now, now Hecate, I'm sure they will do a marvellous job." Ada smiled as she watched the girls start to place the ornaments on the tree.

"If you say so," Hecate muttered highly doubtful of Ada's optimistic attitude.

"Remember it was only a few days ago that you were struggling with some magical fairy lights."

"Yes, but despite that little mishap, our tree still had a colour theme, this tree, however, is going to look like a massive rainbow mess."

Ada shook her head fondly, "a little faith is all you need. You may be surprised when you see the finished result."

"Highly doubtful."

Ada reached out and took Hecate's hand in her own and started to pull her over to the tree. "You'll see, Hecate it will come together in the end. If it is a rainbow mess I'm sure it will still be wonderful. It will show each of the girl's different personalities making the tree unique."

Hecate's eyes softened at Ada's innocent comment. Perhaps she was right, and it would all turn out wonderful in the end.

When they reached the stage, Ada let go of Hecate's and started to join the students in decorating the tree. As the seconds passed, she was beginning to feel out of place just standing around doing nothing. Ada as if sensing her thoughts, turned to her and waved her over to join them.

Seeing no better alternative and against her better judgment, she joined in avoiding the bright baubles and instead chose the silver and gold ornaments. Finding a small part of the tree that had yet to be decorated, she placed the ornaments on the tree in an orderly fashion. Looking over at Ada, she saw that she had opted to decorate her part of the tree in a mixture of pinks and light blues.

Ada smiled over at her in happiness, causing Hecate's heart to melt. She would gladly join in decorating a hundred trees if it meant seeing Ada having fun and looking so carefree.

When the tree was finally decorated, and the finishing touches were added. Ada offered to weave the fairy lights around the branches, while Hecate placed the star on top.

"The moment of truth, Hecate," Ada whispered turning on the lights.

The girl's excitement echoed around them, while Hecate looked up at the tree noticing that each part of the tree that the girls had chosen to decorate suited their personality. Although the tree was covered in various different ornaments in a variety of colours, the tree looked perfect. The colours seemed to meld into one, as the lights sparkled against the ornaments creating a rainbow of light around the Great Hall.

"What do you think, Hecate?"

"You were right, Ada. It really does look wonderful."

Ada beamed in happiness, glad that Hecate approved. "When I originally thought of the idea, I couldn't help but feel that it summed up everything that has happened so far this year and gives a personal meaning.

"Which is?"

"That no matter what happens, Hecate there will always be light in the darkness. And when there is light we can overcome anything. For it's only when we work together, that all of us truly become one."


	9. Day 9: Frozen

**Some People Are Worth Melting For**

 **Summary:** A talking snowman was the last thing Hecate Hardbroom expected to see on a quiet Sunday afternoon.

* * *

When Hecate had decided to take a stroll down the school corridors early Sunday afternoon, the last thing she had expected to see was a mass of white rush towards her and grab her legs tightly.

"What on earth?" She looked down, her eyes widening wondering if she was seeing things.

"Hellooo." An excited childlike voice said causing Hecate to wince at the sound.

"Miss Hardbroom, I can explain."

Hecate looked up to see a breathless Mildred and Maud standing in front of her.

"Mildred Hubble, Maud Spellbody, I should have known you both would be the ones responsible for _this_." Hecate hissed as she tried to push away the snowman who was currently hugging her. "Explain yourselves, _now_."

"You see, what happened, was I drew a snowman, then it just came to life."

"Don't be ridiculous. Drawings do not magically come to life." Hecate said eyes narrowed. "And _you_ ," she looked down at the snowman. "Would you release me this instant!"

The snowman let go of Hecate's legs and looked up at her in happiness. "I'm Wren and I like warm hugs."

Hecate mentally counted to ten, wondering if this day could possibly get any worse. "If your magic brought him to life, surely your magic can reverse it?"

"We've tried, Miss Hardbroom." Maud said stepping forward, "but it seems he's now stuck here."

"We'll soon see about that, Maud Spellbody." The potion's mistress looked down expecting to see the snowman still staring up at her only to find him gone.

Hecate looked around the corridor for any sign of the creature, when she heard a squeal of excitement coming from the Great Hall.

Mildred and Maud shared a look before following after Miss Hardbroom. The three of them entered the Great Hall to see the snowman standing in front of the Christmas tree looking up at in wonder.

"It's so bright and beautiful."

"Yes, well now you have seen the tree, it's time you returned to where you came from."

"But I love it here." Wren turned to look at Hecate, "I finally have friends. We can bake cakes, tell stories while we sit by the fire."

Hecate crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "you aren't the brightest snowman, are you?"

"You've noticed too. I was thinking of decorating myself with some crimson, or with some purple. What do you think?"

"I think I have finally gone insane since I'm still talking to an annoying snowman."

"Gosh, you say the sweetest things."

Mildred and Maud stood behind Miss Hardbroom trying to suppress the laughter they could feel wanting to break free.

"I'm glad you think so, but now it's really time for you to go. Mildred, do you still have the original sheet of paper."

Mildred walked forward and showed it to Miss Hardbroom.

"Good, now concentrate all your magic and imagine Wren I mean the snowman back on that sheet of paper."

"I'll try, Miss Hardbroom."

Mildred closed her eyes and concentrated on picturing Wren as her original sketch before he came to life, but she found herself struggling to imagine it.

"It doesn't seem to be working, Millie," Maud said watching as Wren walked around the Great Hall in fascination.

Mildred opened her eyes with an air of defeat. It was hopeless. "Now what do we do, Miss Hardbroom."

"We inform Miss Cackle, and hope she knows a way to reverse it."

"Ooh, a fire."

Hecate turned to see Wren run towards the fireplace, in excitement. "Next time you make a drawing come to life, Mildred Hubble, make sure it at least has a brain."

Mildred didn't get a chance to answer as she watched Miss Hardbroom run after the snowman trying to stop him from getting too close to the flames.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused the girls to turn to see Miss Cackle and Miss Drill enter the Great Hall.

"Miss Cackle, we need your help."

"Is everything alright, Mildred?"

Mildred shook her head "not exactly, you see…"

"So this is what heat feels like?"

Ada shared a look with Dimity at hearing the childlike voice and walked over to the sound to investigate. When they saw the scene in front of them they couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

"Would you get away from the fire! You'll melt!"

"Some people are worth melting for."

Dimity looked at the scene between shock and amusement. "Are my eyes deceiving me, Miss Cackle or is that a talking snowman?"

"I believe Miss Drill that is indeed a talking snowman," Ada whispered as she watched Hecate tense as Wren pulled her into a hug.

"Hecate, who is your new friend?"

Wren looked up seeing two new arrivals and beamed happily running over to them, "I'm Wren."

Hecate stood to her feet and turned to face Ada. "You have Mildred Hubble to thank for our new resident. He was a drawing that she made come to life."

"A drawing?" Ada asked shocked, "I've never seen magic like this before?"

"I haven't either and we don't know how to return him back on to paper."

"We could always wait until he melts?" Dimity said finding the snowman slightly creepy.

Hecate shot her a dark look, "We are not melting him. There has to be a way to reverse it."

"Ooh I love your jumper! It's so pink." Ada looked down at Wren in amusement, and waved her hand, causing a miniature version of her jumper to appear on their frosty friend.

"Wow, I love it, I love it, I love it." He looked down at it as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ada smiled, "And Hecate is right, we can't melt him. He's simply adorable."

"Please don't get attached, Ada. I would rather we didn't have to look after a snowman for the rest of the winter season." Hecate said, only to see that Ada wasn't paying her any attention.

"I know, we should build a snowman," Wren said jumping up and down clapping his hands, or rather twigs together.

"You are a snowman," Dimity replied in amusement.

"Miss Drill, please don't encourage him."

Wren turned to Hecate and took her hand, his eyes pleading. "Please, can we build a snowman?"

Hecate looked from Wren to Ada silently pleading for the Headmistress to help her.

"Wren, while I'm sure Hecate would be happy to help you build a snowman we really need to get you home," Ada told him softly. "But perhaps you can visit again some other time."

"I would like that."

"Good. Mildred, if you could bring me that sheet of paper, I believe it's time to say goodbye."

Mildred handed the paper over to Miss Cackle, who then placed it on the floor. "Wren, I need you to stand on the paper for me."

The group watched as Wren looked at the sheet of paper in hesitation.

"It's perfectly safe," Hecate reassured him. "Think of it as an adventure."

"An Adventure? Oh, I've always wanted to go on an adventure." Wren said letting go of Hecate's hand as he happily walked over to the sheet of paper and stood in the centre.

"Ready?" Ada asked looking at everyone in the hall, seeing them nod in agreement. "Let's hope this works."

 _"Made of ice, built from snow_  
 _Now is the time for you to go_  
 _Server now this magic link,_  
 _Return this snowman to paper and ink."_

The group watched in mild fascination as the glow of light surrounded Wren, who watched the light in awe. "It's so beautiful."

The light grew gradually brighter, causing each of them to shield their eyes. When the glow faded, they noticed the snowman was also gone. They looked down to see Wren was now once again a drawing.

"I believe this belongs to you, Mildred," Ada said picking up the sheet of paper.

"Thank you, Miss Cackle." Mildred took the drawing from her already missing their new friend.

"I would advise that we keep what happened here our little secret."

"Yes, Miss Cackle."

"Good, now run along girls. Miss Hardbroom and I have some things to discuss."

Ada waited until the girls had left the Great Hall, then turned to Hecate only to find her deputy had gone.

"I had best go and find her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Miss Cackle," Dimity reassured.

Ada smiled and placed a hand on Dimity's arm, "I hope so, Miss Drill."

The Headmistress transferred herself from the Great Hall and reappeared outside Hecate's rooms. Gently knocking on the door, she waited for the other woman to answer. "Hecate, are you in there?"

"it was a few seconds when the door opened and Hecate moved aside to let her enter.

"Are you alright? You left in quite a hurry?"

"I'm fine, Ada. It's just…"

"You grew attached to him, didn't you?" Ada smiled sympathetically.

Hecate turned to hide her embarrassment, "perhaps a little. It was nice to have someone not run a mile whenever they see me."

"Oh, Hecate. No one runs from you. The girls just don't want to disappoint you. They idolise you."

"Do they?" Hecate asked turning back to look at Ada wondering if she was just telling her that to protect her feelings.

"Yes, I would never lie to you, Hecate."

Hecate was about to reply when there was a knock at her door. When she heard the voice on the other side, she clenched her hands into fists.

"Hecate? Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Miss Drill if you are not away from that door in five seconds I will personally turn you into a snowman!" Hecate shouted causing Ada to suppress a smile.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman."

Hecate having heard enough, marched to the door and quickly pulled it open to see Miss Drill take a step back.

"I gave you fair warning, Miss Drill." Hecate hissed losing patience.

"Okay, bye," Dimity said in the saddest tone she could muster while trying to keep a straight face as she ran down the corridor laughing.

Ada came up behind Hecate and placed a hand on the base of her back feeling her tense muscles beneath her hand.

"She honestly infuriates me, Ada."

"I know." Ada said sympathetically, "but don't take it personally. She is like that with everyone."

"Yes, and all of this started thanks to Mildred Hubble making her drawing of a snowman come to life."

"You have to hand to it her, Hecate. It was quite creative, and the snowman was adorable. He reminded me of a snowman from that film we recently watched and the ice queen gave him a snow cloud so he wouldn't melt in Summer. Do you remember?"

"I remember, you didn't stop singing one particular song for days. Though I did consider a snow cloud if we couldn't return him." Hecate admitted in embarrassment.

"Hmm, it seems he would have his own Elsa."

"Who?" Hecate asked confused having only been partially interested in the movie.

Ada smiled fondly, "The ice queen, but if it makes you feel any better I could turn Dimity into that snowman for you if you so desire."

Hecate turned and looked down at Ada with a small smile. "Give me some time to think about it."

"Very well, Elsa, I mean Hecate."

"I would be very careful Ada you may not be able to handle the cold," Hecate warned her with an amused smile.

"Truthfully Hecate," Ada whispered wrapping her arms around Hecate's waist. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Ada pulled her in close to her chest and leaned up to capture her lips in a slow and tender kiss, unaware that there being watched from further down the corridor.

"They look so sweet together," Maud muttered.

"It seems love or even a talking snowman can melt the hardest of hearts," Dimity told the girls who all nodded in agreement. "Come on, girl's, let's go before we're caught."

The girls and Miss Drill froze when they heard the un-amused voice of Miss Hardbroom echo around them.

"I would take Miss Drill's advice, Mildred Hubble."

The girls and Dimity turned to see Miss Hardbroom materialize behind them, "If there is one thing I cannot abide by is eavesdroppers. Now, _go_!"

"I thought it was a talking snowman?" Dimity said seeing Hecate's eyes to widen in anger. "On second thoughts, gotta go, girls," Dimity said before running down the corridor.

Miss Hardbroom turned on two girls causing them to smile nervously, "We're just going to go too, Miss Hardbroom." Mildred said sheepishly as the two of them followed after Miss Drill.

"I believe that will be the end of it, Hecate," Ada said appearing next to the potion's mistress.

"I hope so, Ada. I wish they would just… let it go."

"Did you just…"

"Yes, I do know how to make a joke now and again," Hecate smirked pressing another kiss to Ada's lips not wishing to dwell any longer on talking snowmen or Dimity Drill.


	10. Day 10: Meeting the Parents

**Little Star**

 **Summary:** When Mr and Mrs Hardbroom visit Cackles, Ada finally meets Hecate's parents.

* * *

Hecate paced Ada's office unable to explain why she was nervous. It was only her parents that were visiting, yet the thought of seeing them again in the same room after five years scared her. It wasn't that she didn't get along with them, but rather like herself they had become far too invested in their work.

So, It had come as a surprise when she had received a letter from them yesterday morning informing her of their arrival this evening. The letter didn't say the reason as to why they were visiting, only that they had some family matters to discuss. What those family matters were, she didn't know, but she hoped it wasn't serious.

"Hecate, come and sit down, you are going to wear a hole in my floor with your pacing."

"Apologies, Ada," Hecate said, taking a seat in the plush armchair across from the Headmistress. "I'm just, unsettled. My parents haven't contacted me in years; I have no idea why they would now."

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Ada smiled in reassurance.

Hecate clasped her hands and rested them on her knees, hoping Ada was indeed right. She hadn't told her parents of her relationship with the Headmistress. Alma knew, of course, having been in the school during the beginning of their relationship. She had been happy for them, she only hoped her parents would feel the same once she found the courage to tell them.

A knock at the door caused Hecate to jump, as Ada stood and made her way to answer it. The potion's mistress stood, smoothing down her dress waiting for the inevitable.

"Mrs and Mr Hardbroom, do come in," Ada said smiling allowing them to enter.

"Thank you, Miss Cackle." Mrs Hardbroom said, entering the office.

"Ada, please. We've been looking forward to your visit, haven't we, Hecate?"

"Of course," Hecate replied. "Hello, mother, father."

"Oh Hecate, I have missed you." Her mother said rushing over to her only daughter and enveloped her into a tight hug.

Hecate tensed not use to such contact from her mother, before finally relaxing and returning her embrace.

"Not that I'm pleased to see you, but why are you both here?"

"Yes, about that, Hecate." Her father said stepping forward. "Your mother and I have decided to relocate to Italy for the foreseeable future. The Hardbroom business is expanding overseas and your mother and I have decided to oversee the developments."

Hecate frowned, "I see."

"We don't know how long we will be gone, but we would love if you and Ada would visit during the holidays." Her mother said with a bright smile.

"Me and Ada?" Hecate stuttered looking over at Ada who looked just as shocked as she was feeling.

Her father looked between them both, his brows furrowed in confusion. "The two of you are together, are you not?"

Ada looked over at Hecate silently asking for her permission to which she gave a small nod.

"We are, Mr Hardbroom. Hecate has wanted to tell you for quite some time, but she didn't know how you would both react."

"Is this true?" Mrs Hardbroom looked at her daughter who bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Yes."

"But why?" her father asked confused. "We would never judge you, my stellina."

"I wanted to tell you both, but a part of me was scared that you would hate me."

"Oh, Hecate. We could never hate you, we love you. I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy, that's all I've wanted for you."

Hecate felt tears gather in her eyes, her heart feeling lighter that her parents accepted her relationship with Ada.

"Thank you, mother."

Ada smiled as she walked over to Hecate and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "How did you know, about me and Hecate?"

Mr and Mrs Hardbroom shared a knowing smile, "It was Alma who told us."

Ada's eyes widened, "You know my mother?"

Hecate's parent's chuckled, "Of course we know her, Ada dear. She practically stays in the same village as us, and is one of our closest friends."

"She never told me," Ada whispered.

"I'm sure she had her reasons." Mr Hardbroom told her, "now the reason for our visit other than seeing my stellina and her adoring partner. As you will no doubt be aware that while we are away the family estate will be empty, which is why we have made you and Ada the new owners."

Ada and Hecate shared a look, "We can't accept that, Mr Hardbroom."

"Reginald, please. If we're going to be family, we may as well call each other by our given names. As for not accepting, I'm afraid the paperwork has already been filed."

"You don't have to move in, Hecate." Her mother told her, "you and Ada can use it for a quiet getaway during the holidays. Think of it as an early gift from us to you."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. We're just sorry we never kept in touch." Her mother told her sadly.

"I'm just as much to blame," Hecate said softly. "When do you both leave?"

"A week today, which is why if you are both agreeable we were wondering if we could spend a day with you both before we have to leave."

Ada looked up at Hecate seeing a small spark of happiness in her brown eyes at the prospect. "We would love to, wouldn't we Hecate?"

"Yes, I think I would like that."

"Excellent, I will let Alma know of the arrangements. She'll no doubt wish to join us. It can be our first family gathering."

"Mrs Hardbroom…"

"Please, call me, Eleanora."

"My apologies, Eleanora. It may sound quite selfish of me, but I would rather my sister Agatha didn't join us. I'm not too sure how much you know of what happened here during selection day…"

"Your mother told us everything, and don't worry Agatha won't know of our plans. Your mother will no doubt make sure of it." Reginald reassured Ada.

"Thank you."

"It's no trouble dear, now we had best be off, we don't want to take up any more of your time. No doubt you will want to finish packing for your two-day gateway."

Hecate's eyes narrowed, "how did you… let me guess, Alma told you."

"Right as always, my stellina," Reginald said fondly causing Hecate to blush at the nickname.

"I'm not little anymore, father."

"Nonsense, you'll always be my stellina no matter how old you are."

Eleanora looked between Hecate and Ada unable to hide how proud she was of her beautiful daughter. Alma had been right, they did make a lovely couple. She could see how much Ada cared for Hecate, and vice versa. All she ever wanted in life was for her daughter to be happy, and she knew deep in her heart that she had got her wish.

"We must be off now darling, but we will be in touch soon." Her mother promised giving Hecate one last hug, then turned to Ada. "Thank you for taking care of our daughter."

"I'll always take care of her, I promise."

Eleanora pulled Ada into a tight hug, "I know you will." She whispered in the Headmistress' ear before withdrawing from their embrace.

"Don't cause too much trouble, my stellina. Remember we're only a call away should you need us."

Hecate clung to her father tightly suddenly feeling like a small child again as she relaxed into her father's comforting embrace that always made her feel safe.

"I'll try, father."

Reginald drew back and placed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, then turned to Ada. "The same goes for you. If you need us, you know where we are."

"Thank you. We appreciate it."

Reginald went to stand by his wife, giving the couple one last smile before the disappeared from the office leaving Hecate and Ada standing alone in the office.

"Well, that went much better than I expected," Hecate whispered trying to dispel the lump at the back of her throat.

"Are you alright, Hecate."

Hecate looked down at Ada with a small smile, "I couldn't be happier, Ada, but I sense you have a something you wish to ask me?"

Ada couldn't help but blush at how well, Hecate seemed to be able to read her. "Your father called you his _'stellina'_ what does it mean?"

Hecate chuckled, "it means _'little star._ ' When i was a child, I always had a fascination with stars, wishing I could reach out and catch one. Until one night, when my father was tucking me into bed, that I told him what I wanted more than anything was a star, and he told me he had one." Hecate said smiling. "I got so excited and asked to see it, that's when he handed me a mirror and told me I was looking at it. Ever since that night, it became a term of endearment."

"It's a beautiful memory, Hecate and your father was right, you must be a star because you are and always will be my guiding light, even when all the other stars go out."


	11. Day 11: Huddling for Warmth

**I'll Keep You Warm**

 **Summary:** Hecate and Ada keep each other warm from the bitter cold.

* * *

Ada felt herself shiver as the room seemed to grow colder with each second that passed. The ice that grew around the potion's classroom, was still spreading at an alarming rate. They had no means of escape. Their only exit was now locked from the outside, and with their magic failing them they had no way to open it. She had watched as Hecate had tried to transfer herself from the room with no success. When she had seen, the ice beginning to form, Ada could only watch as she frantically tried to pull open the door that had now entombed them.

She looked around the classroom trying to see if there was another way out, but deep down she knew it was futile. They were trapped and would soon meet the same fate as Felicity. Ada couldn't bear the thought of Hecate encased in an icy tomb, so cold and alone. The thought caused her heart to ache of ever having to witness seeing the woman she loved in such a state. Perhaps Agatha had been right, she was weak. She couldn't even protect the school, the girls or Hecate. She had failed them all. Lost in her thoughts, she wasn't aware of the familiar presence that was now sitting down next to her on the stone steps until she felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry, Hecate. I never meant for this to happen." Ada whispered taking comfort in Hecate's warm embrace. She couldn't remember ever feeling so cold.

"It's not your fault, Ada. We'll find a way to reverse it. I promise."

"Don't make promises you won't be able to keep. All our magic is broken, Hecate and I've never felt so empty."

Hecate's heart broke at hearing the defeated tone in Ada's voice knowing nothing she could say would make their current situation any better. She too felt empty without her magic, it was as if a part of her soul was missing. While she had never been one for miracles, Hecate hoped Mildred and her friends could find a way to re-ignite the founding stone, the school, and their lives depended upon it.

"Whatever happens I want you to always know that I love you."

Hecate felt a lump at the back of her throat as she tried to keep her emotions under control. "I love you too, Ada." She whispered feeling her voice break wondering if she would ever get to say those words to her again.

As she felt another shiver pass through Ada, she focused on her remaining magic, casting a warming charm. It was weak, and she would no doubt pay for it later, but if it gave Ada more time, it didn't matter. Hecate would give up her own life if it meant no harm came to the woman in her arms.

Trying not to dwell on the thin thread of hope that would soon snap, Hecate and Ada simply held each other close in a tight embrace sharing their warmth as they both waited for the inevitable.

It was then she saw it. A faint glow that seemed to be coming from one of the potion bottles. Hecate wondered if she was seeing things. All magic was broken, yet It seemed there was still a small spark that refused to be extinguished.

"Ada, I may have found a way to get us out of here."

"What?" Ada said looking up at Hecate wondering if she had heard wrong. "How?"

"Wait here," Hecate whispered standing up, and walked over to the cabinet where the potion bottle was situated on the shelf. As soon as she picked up the bottle, she could feel the magic pulse waiting to be released. The amount of magic was small and would only be enough to get one of them out unless… she turned towards the door to the potion's lab and walked over to it ignoring Ada's questions of what she was doing. She just hoped her idea worked.

Standing in front of the door, Hecate uncorked the bottle and closed her eyes as she whispered the spell under her breath pouring every last piece of magic she had left to complete her task.

 _In this time and in this hour,_  
 _I call upon all ancient power._  
 _I offer my magic to be the key,_  
 _Door unlock and set us free._

As soon as the last word of the spell was uttered, a small click echoed around the silent classroom, closely followed by the sound of squeaking hinges.

"Hecate," Ada said in wonder walking over to stand by her deputy.

Hecate opened her eyes, seeing the once locked door was now fully open. She turned to Ada with a smile, trying to hide her exhaustion at how much energy the spell seemed to have taken from her. All she wanted to do was sleep in Ada's warm waiting arms, but they still had a job to do.

"Come along, Ada. I believe we have a school to save."

The two witches hurried from the classroom and began the search for Mildred and her friends. With luck and new found hope on their side, they couldn't help but feel that everything would turn out alright in the end.


	12. Day 12: Remote Cabin

**There's No Place Like Home**

 **Summary:** Ada and Hecate's vacation doesn't go as planned.

 **Notes:** Day 12 prompt: Remote cabin that is combined with day 17 prompt: snowed in and day 24 prompt: Skiiing.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

After months of planning, Hecate and Ada finally arrived at their remote cabin that was secluded in the surrounding forest, with snow covered hills in the distance. There wasn't a person for miles giving the two witches the privacy and quietness that they had craved after another stressful term.

Ada turned on her side, staring at the sleeping woman beside her with a loving smile as she reached out and tenderly caressed her face. She often wondered how she became so lucky to have someone as devoted loyal and loving as Hecate in her life. They had been in a relationship for five years, but she would never tire of waking up next to Hecate first thing in the morning. Despite what many people thought, Hecate wasn't a morning person. Ada had found that out the hard way when she struggled to get Hecate to wake for an important staff meeting causing them to be twenty minutes late. She still loved to tease Hecate about it much to the other woman's embarrassment.

"It's rude to stare, Ada," Hecate muttered as she slowly opened her eyes seeing the amusement and love reflecting in the other woman's blue eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't be so beautiful," Ada said softly pressing a kiss to Hecate's lips causing the potion's mistress to give a small moan in pleasure.

"What time is it?" Hecate whispered.

"Just after eight," Ada answered causing Hecate to groan as she buried her head in Ada's neck.

"I thought this was a peaceful vacation."

"It is, but you were the one who wanted to go skiing today."

Hecate mentally cursed herself for suggesting the idea last night. "Alright, I'll get up." She said still refusing to move.

"Hecate, if you're going to get up, you need to move." Ada chuckled watching as Hecate pulled herself from the bed and started to get ready for the day ahead.

Two hours later, Hecate and Ada found themselves standing at one of the tallest ski slopes the mountains had to offer.

"On second thoughts, I'm not too sure this is such a good idea," Hecate said digging her ski poles deeper in the snow.

"We'll be fine, Hecate. Nothing will happen. Just think the quicker we get down the mountain the sooner we can return to our cabin."

"Very well." Hecate said pulling down her ski goggles over her eyes. "ready when you are."

Ada pulled down her own googles and looked over at Hecate. "on the count of three. One, two, three."

The two witches pushed themselves over the edge of the mountain, feeling the wind blow against their face as they started to gain momentum. They were halfway down the mountain when a cracking sound behind them almost as a warning of the violence to come. Hecate and Ada came to a stop with their skis parked in a v shape. Slowly turning, their eyes widened under their orange-tinted googles. Almost in slow-motion, the snow begins to move, but white-on-white is hard to detect and her body makes the wrong choice in the given moment. Everything about her is as frozen as the snow below. Before she can even make a conscious choice to move the snowpack is accelerating faster than she could comprehend.

"Ada we need to leave now," Hecate shouted grabbing her partners arm ready to transfer them from the area only to materialise a few seconds later at the bottom of the mountain with the avalanche flowing behind them in a white river.

Ada tried to refrain from panicking seeing the cabin a few feet away. Grabbing Hecate's arm, she pulled them towards the cabin hoping that they would make it in time. The avalanche was mere inches from them when Ada pushed open the door and slammed it behind her, sealing it with magic. The sound of the snow slamming against the wood, caused Ada to take a step back wondering if her spell would hold. After a few seconds, the area was silent and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Ada whispered turning to look at Hecate, seeing the unmoving body of her deputy on the wooden floor.

"Hecate," Ada called kneeling down next to her and rolled her gently on her back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just exhausted. There's a reason why you only transfer a short distance. The further the distance the more drained you become. I'll be fine after I rest." Hecate whispered. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Ada."

"I'm just glad you're alright. Though I'm afraid we may be stuck here for quite some time. It seems we may be snowed in."

Hecate sat up letting Ada's words sink in. They were trapped literally in a small cabin. "I can get us out."

"I believe you can, Hecate. But first, you're going to rest. I would rather you didn't pass out on me again."

"But Ada."

"No, but's Hecate. Don't make me make it an order." Ada warned. "Only after you get some rest will I think about it."

Hecate, knowing it would be best not to argue, merely nodded and let Ada help her into their bedroom. Sitting on the bed, she let Ada take off her boots, then lay down, her head sinking into the pillows feeling her eyes beginning to close.

"Sleep well, Hecate," Ada whispered placing a tender kiss to her forehead then made to leave the room when Hecate's hand reached out and grabbed her own.

"Stay."

Ada wordlessly took off her own boots and climbed on the bed next to Hecate, wrapping her arms around her, holding her close in a safe embrace. "Rest, I'll be here when you wake."

Needing no other words of encouragement, Hecate felt herself drift off to sleep safe in Ada's arms.

When she next woke, she heard Ada humming softly wondering how long she had been asleep.

"How long?"

"Four hours," Ada answered with a smile. "Welcome back. How do you feel?"

"Much better," Hecate admitted sitting up. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Only if you are. I sent a message to Dimity and the others about our situation. They should be arriving soon to get us home."

It was then Hecate saw the maglet sitting beside Ada thankful that she remembered to bring it, having forgotten to pack her own.

"Did they say how long they would be?"

Ada shook her head, "no but I imagine they shouldn't belong."

"That's comforting. As much I enjoyed this vacation Ada I will be glad to get home."

Ada chuckled, "I was thinking the same."

The sound of familiar voices outside caused Hecate and Ada to look at each other. "Speak of your colleagues and they shall arrive."

"Dimity is going to be insufferable, isn't she?" Hecate muttered.

"Most likely." Ada winked picking up her discarded boots and put them on. "Shall we?"

Hecate put on her own boots and stood to her feet noticing their bags were already packed. "Let's go home."

Ada nodded and picked up their bags feeling Hecate's arm wrap itself around her waist letting her transfer them outside to see their worried colleagues standing in front of them.

"Are you both, alright?" Miss Bat asked checking them over with a critical eye.

"We're fine, Miss Bat, but I think myself and Ada have had enough of remote cabins for the foreseeable future."

"You were both lucky by the looks of it." Mr Rowan-Webb stated looking over at the pile of snow that seemed to have buried the full cabin. It was a miracle it was still standing.

Ada and Hecate looked at the cabin as the reality of the situation sank in. They could have been buried alive or worse if they didn't have their magic. It made her even more thankful for their magical gifts.

"Are you sure you're both alright?"

Ada turned giving Miss Drill a smile, "we're more than fine." She said reaching out to grasp Hecate's hand reassuring herself that the woman she loved wasn't lost to her. "But I believe it's now time go home."

As the group started to walk away from the cabin, Hecate suddenly stopped causing Ada to frown. "What's wrong?"

"I just realised we are going to have to tell your mother her cabin is buried under eight feet of snow."

Ada chuckled and shook her head fondly and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Hecate's lips. "We'll worry about that later, but I believe there is a warm bed waiting for us."

Hecate smiled as the two of them followed after their colleagues, never more eager to get home. While Hecate enjoyed their brief vacation, she was secretly glad it was over.


End file.
